Inside the darkness
by BrookeMarie2604
Summary: What lies within darkness of a cold winter night? In the depths of the night in the mists of a collision what could possibly go wrong? Centered around Sam, Dylan, Dixie and Jeff.


**For Abbey, because she has been amazing and forced me to attempt to write some of my ideas despite me feeling like absolute crap. I love you Abbey x This is a very brief introduction, I have alot of ideas for this, it's just getting it down that may be difficult.**

* * *

It was freezing. And not the sort of freezing that meant you could have fun outside before going into the house, warmed by a roaring fire and hot chocolate. It was just freezing. Ice covering random patches of land and breath that could be seen in front of you If you exhaled deeply. As a consequence of being a doctor specialising in emergency medicine this type of weather meant that Dr Samantha Nichols was going to be extremely busy for the entirety of her shift, and probably the additional time she was bound to be asked to put in as a result of the crowds of casualties which had formed in the waiting room.

Sam walked over to the main reception desk to be greeted by Noel, who similarly to the majority of the conversations that Sam could make out, was all to do with the weather. The topic of conversation puzzled Sam, it was not unusual to have temperatures below zero. After all, Holby City emergency department was located in England which had a long legacy for unpredictable cold weather.

"Noel- any patients that need seeing?" Sam requested hoping to not have to see yet another child who had slipped whilst running on ice which surrounded the Holby area, or a drunk who had decided to take on a lamppost in a fight and needed treatment on a broken hand or nose. Funnily enough, this was not such an unfamiliar occupancy within the ED, especially on a Friday night.

"Ah yes" Noel said picking up a patient file and handing it to her before rubbing his hands together and blowing into them in a vain attempt to warm them up. "Seen the weather out there, major storm. Think the heating down to, the entire staff are going to catch their deaths, let alone the patients" he said shaking his head.

"Went out about an hour or so ago? Was pretty chilly but it could be worse right?" Sam responded fiddling through the file that Noel had handed her.

"I'm not even going to question what scenario you have in your head, but please do not jinx it. We have enough on our plates" Noel chuckled slightly before moving to greet yet another casualty.

"Dr Nicholls" Sam smirked at the bold and struck voice knowing that it was just an act. She turned around slowly to almost come face-to-face with Dr Nick Jordan, a key support in helping her to remain happy within the emergency room, as well as supporting her in various ways in which a father would support his daughter.

"Yes Mr Jordan" she asked looking in the direct eye line of her superior.

"Fancy a bit more excitement than being stuck in here?" Nick looked at Sam raising an eyebrow when she began to look as if the ED was the most boring place in the world. "There's been an RTC a few miles or so away from here. They need a medic. Up for-" before Nick could even finish his sentence Sam jumped in. "- yes of course I'll do it!" Sam exclaimed "when and where am I needed?"

"Be at the main entrance in 10 minutes. Dixie and Jeff will meet you there Full kit, including helmet."

"Thank you Mr Jordan" Sam said placing the file she had taken from Noel, back onto the front desk and beginning to move away from her boss as quickly as possible.

"Sam" he responded quickly, following the young medic turning to face him the older man continued "no heroics, come back in one piece". Sam nodded and walked quickly, before picking up into a jog and heading towards the dressing room. Nick shook his head, not daring to break his stare at the medic before she left his direct line of vision. Nick himself felt a strong bond between the medic and himself. She reminded him a lot of himself as a young doctor, she was driven, stubborn and bright which led him to believe that she would make an excellent consultant or even clinical lead, if she chose to pursue the leadership role involved in medicine. However, her blatant disregard for her own safety worried Nick, Holby had a tendency to become extremely dangerous, which meant there was plenty of negative situations he was sure that Sam would get herself into, leading to potentially catastrophic consequences. Nick walked briskly in pursuit of his office, praying that the blonde kept herself out of danger.

Sam quickly changed into the oversized overalls hoping that the fabric protected her from the harsh weather that had spread throughout Holby. Deciding that it would be a safer decision to wear a long sleeve shirt, which she had worn as an addition layer of protection on her bike ride to work, under the provided clothing she tied her hair into one neat French plait, threw the specialist medical backpack over her shoulder and headed quickly out of the staffroom door, and towards the main exit.

"Alright princess". Sam smiled just hearing the words which had provided such a comfort to her on her first 'official' day at Holby City Emergency Department many moths ago, when a giving individual had attempted to ram the ambulance she was working in, off the road.

"Jeff, Dixie, how are you both?" Sam asked, greeting both of the paramedics with a beaming smile.

"Apart from the fact it's Friday night, it's freezing and there's no coffee in the vending machine, I'm brilliant" Dixie responded, looking as exhausted as Sam felt. Jeff pulled Dixie in for a hug which was rewarded with a smile. Sam never quite understood the complexities of the marriage between Jeff and Dixie. From what both the paramedics, and various members of the ED staff had said, Sam understood that Dixie was Gay, and that the pair got married as a result of something to do with Dixie's father, but despite her curiosity about the topic she had not pursued the topic but had come to her own conclusion that despite not being romantically in love, the laid shared a unique bond showing how much they truly cared for each other. "Okay then" Dixie responded, breaking apart the duos hug and walking backwards toward she ambulance. "Let's go see what's in store for us today kids". She said before quickly jumping into the ambulance waiting for the pair to follow.


End file.
